


Skull's Music

by Angelcat8



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Freak Show, Have Fun!, I Don't Even Know, Skull is hiding things, Song fic, Suicidal Thoughts, by Set It Off, for some reason, it got kinda depressing, tally marks, the story takes a weird turn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9152476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelcat8/pseuds/Angelcat8
Summary: Skull is different in ways the others would never expect





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Reborn! Or the song 'Freak Show' by Set It Off

Skull plugged in his head-phones, getting ready to start his first stunt show since he became an adult again. The song that played, pretty much, described his life perfectly. He grew up in the circus. Always standing out with his naturally purple hair and eyes, that he never dyed or tried to hide. Always the weakest of the Arcobaleno, never to be the one people look to for guidance when in need. Never looked at for what he was, instead of the front he put up.

_I am a circus freak_

_Caught in a cage, caught in a cage_

_Staring without a blink_

_Swallow me whole, swallow me whole_

His life, as Skull, started in the circus. The day he decided to leave his past and dawn a new persona, not for the first time, as he has gone through a handful of other names, and live a life doing what he always wanted, instead of what was forced upon him.

_I am a circus freak_

_Cut out my heart, cut out my heart_

_Loveless and watch me bleed_

_Tear me apart, tear my apart_

_Yeah!_

He has never felt love before he joined circus, even after love was rare thing. The people around him always either, held him on a pedestal or wanted to watch him burn. He's been around many types of people, and since he joined the mafia, he's met tons more.

_I've lost myself in make-believe_

_I don't wanna go, I don't want to go, make me_

_Over and over I've deceived_

_I don't wanna go, I don't want to go_

_You want reform? I can't conform_

_Cause I can't take anymore of your tainted bliss cause_

_I've lost myself in make-believe_

_You can't break me_

The way he acts with the other Arcobaleno is, just that, an act. He never shown them the true power his Cloud Flames hold. The only one who has the slightest clue he's hiding something is Fon. Fon, the only one even slightly nice to him. He allowed Fon to see a glimpse of the real him.

_I am a circus freak_

_So many scars, so many scars_

_I'm just the common creep_

_Something to watch, something to watch_

_Oh, you know you can't break me_

Although he will always come back, every time he dies it leaves a tally mark on his body. They are small and could almost be mistaken for a small cut, if there weren't hundreds and they never bleed. He has no scars, other than them. He uses makeup to hide them, or wears clothes, that cover his entire body, not leaving a single piece of skin showing. His helmet helps as well, and when he's forced to take it off, he applies makeup on the ones on his face he places bandages to hide them. He knows that they might stop showing up, and he would probably die for real. He's waiting for that day. The day he no longer has to pretend

_I've lost myself in make-believe_

_I don't wanna go, I don't want to go, make me_

_Over and over I've deceived_

_I don't wanna go, I don't want to go_

_You want reform? I can't conform_

_Cause I can't take anymore of your tainted bliss cause_

_I've lost myself in make-believe_

_You can't break me_

His mask was one of the things he took pride in. It was something he took years to build. Sometimes he thinks that it's to deep, that it will consume him and he will forget the original him. The him that grew up on the streets, the him that named himself after his parents abandoned him after seeing his eyes and hair. They didn't know that his flames were so powerful that they affected his outward appearance. Even the other Arcobaleno thought he died his hair, not that his flames were stronger them all of theirs combined.

_"Come one, come all_

_Step right up for the one, the lonely_

_Circus freak!"_

He's a freak and he knows it. Since the day of his birth and abandonment, to the day he first got died and got a tally mark. He knows he's different then everyone

_[x2]_

_You'll never break me_

_You'll never change me, no_

_La, da, da, da, da_

_La, da, da, da_

_I've waited ten long years just to look in the mirror_

_And to find just what I'm staring at_

_I've waited ten long years just to tell you I'm fearless_

_You don't understand, I've become who I am!_

_Oh!_

_You know you can't break me_

But he knows, one day, that it will be all over. That one day he will die and not wake up. That he will cease to exist and fade into a memory. But for now he will keep pretending that all is right in the world. That he is the weak Lackey that relies on others to survive. The one who will never know the hardships that the others went through to get to where they are, the training that they went through.

_I've lost myself in make-believe_

_I don't wanna go, I don't want to go, make me_

_Over and over I've deceived_

_I don't wanna go, I don't want to go_

_You want reform? I can't conform_

_Cause I can't take anymore of your tainted bliss cause_

_I've lost myself in make-believe_

_You can't break me_

He's okay with that. He knows, one day, that they will see him for who he is. But for now, he will pretend, wear his mask with pride, and wait. Till the day he doesn't have to anymore.


End file.
